


La Balance des Dragons

by Douce_Plume



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Magie, Original Character(s), alchimie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douce_Plume/pseuds/Douce_Plume
Summary: Jeune alchimiste Elfe pleine d’avenir, Eveanna se voit confier une mission importante par son maitre, Hustod. Malheureusement l’aventure ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu. Elle devra fuir tout ce qu’elle connait, entrainée malgré elle par un archer pervers alcoolique et une ex- Lancière devenue marchande de chaussures. Pourra-t-elle retrouver sa vie ou devra-t- révéler son potentiel de sorcière pour sauver les dragons de la folie ?
Kudos: 1





	La Balance des Dragons

Le dernier talisman supérieur finissait de se consumer dans le feu. Sa douce force s'insinuait lentement dans les mains d’ Eveanna et réchauffait sa mana. Pourtant, l’ Elfe ne semblait pas profiter de ce doux moment de repos. Ses yeux fixaient les flammes et ses longs doigts gracieux tenaient fébrilement son disque de combat. Il n'avait jamais servi. Et pourtant elle devait abattre un Dracoloth de Scytera Fae.

De Scytera fae ! Avaient-ils perdu la tête au laboratoire ? Lui demander ça, à elle qui ne s'était jamais frottée au monde extérieur. Certes, elle avait bien travaillé ses grimoires et ses cours. Ses études l'avaient même menée à découvrir quelques nouveaux sortilèges. Mais ça…. c'était d'un autre niveau. Cette foret était aussi belle que mortelle. Pourtant le directeur du labo voulait absolument que ce soit elle qui se charge d'arracher ces écailles.

Elle remit le disque en suspension dans son dos et se saisit du parchemin de gravure qu'elle avait dégoté dans un vieux coffre, à l'étude d’ Allemantheia. La vielle langue Elfique lui brula presque la langue lorsqu'elle lu l'incantation. A son soulagement, l'énergie se dissipa rapidement dans tout son corps alors que le parchemin tombait en poussière. Elle sentait sa force l'envahir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Une main resserrant son chignon de cheveux blonds, elle se préparait mentalement à l'affrontement. Une fois ses affaires dans un buisson bleu irisé, il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre la petite clairière ou se trouvait sa proie, isolée. Proie qui faisait trois fois sa taille. Au moins, si elle échouait, sa mort serait rapide.

Eveanna s'avança discrètement à l'orée de la clairière de couleurs chatoyantes. Elle voyait à peine les verts tendres et les roses éclatants qui faisaient la beauté des lieux. Son cœur, étreint par la peur, était à l'agonie. Pour le moment, la bête à écaille lui tournait le dos. Les jambes en coton et le souffle court, la jeune femme avait du mal à installer son piège de foudre aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaitait. Pourtant, elle arriva à le faire en silence, disposant les runes en un cercle régulier. Un léger crépitement se fit entendre lorsque la dernière pierre s'ajusta dans le sort.

Le Dracoloth dressa brusquement la tête. Le sang de l'Elfe se figea dans ses veines, soudain aussi froid que de la glace. C'était le moment.

Elle fit voler ses doigts vers son disque et l'appela avec la force de sa magie. Il se mit à tournoyer et virevolter devant la paume de sa main tendue , décuplant ses pouvoirs. S'agrippant aux dernières bribes de son courage, elle banda sa volonté.

« Vitesse » chuchota-t-elle.

Son disque se mit à tournoyer plus vite, vibrant presque sous la force de l'accélération. Levant une main au dessus de sa tête, elle convoqua le feu du ciel. Une fine ligne rouge commença a traverser la peau du monstre à écaille. Mais avant que le sortilège ait pu s'abattre, le dragon se tourna brusquement et hurla de toute sa puissance. Déstabilisée par la rapidité et la force du souffle, la sorcière tomba à la renverse, brisant l'incantation. Elle se releva d'un coup, portée par la force des talismans, du parchemin et de l'adrénaline. Un bond vers l'arrière lui permit d'esquiver les immenses mâchoires fondant sur elle.

« C'est ça gros lézard, viens par ici ! », cria-t-elle dans un accès de bravoure, l'attirant dans le piège.

Mais au lieu de fondre sur sa proie, l'immense créature noire déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Il hurla de rage lorsqu'une puissante boule de feu vint s'écraser sur son aile droite, le forçant à replonger vers le sol. Toutes serres dehors, il fondit sur Eveanna qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter correctement l'attaque. Une des griffes, tranchante comme le Xermetal, lui entailla le haut du bras gauche. La blessure était très sévère et le sang commença à couler abondamment, tachant l'herbe grasse de taches rouges luisantes de mana.

La douleur fusa dans le bras de l'Elfe qui réussit cependant à esquiver la seconde attaque. De peu. Son bras la faisait souffrir et sa robe blanche de mage était maintenant trempée de sang. Faisant à nouveau face à son ennemi, elle releva sa main gauche et fit à nouveau frémir le disque qui s'entourait rapidement d'une lueur verte. L'air sentait le sang, la peur et la magie.

« Poison » lança t-elle.

Le sort se déchargea, traversant les écailles. S'insinuant dans la créature. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait de la ressource et une résistance bien supérieure aux autres créatures magiques. Les dégâts se feraient sentir mais sur le long terme. Et il n'y aurait peut-être pas de « long terme » pour la sorcière. Son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, inutilisable. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle sentait sa mana l'abandonner rapidement.

Le Dracoloth était furieux. Le poison brûlait son corps et ses ailes, amenant le feu et la douleur à l'intérieur de sa chair. Il se débattait et grognait sans pour autant perdre son bourreau de vue. Pivotant sur lui même à une vitesse fulgurante, il balaya l'air de sa queue et atteignit la frêle sorcière de plein fouet. Surprise par la vitesse de l'attaque, Eveanna fût projetée sur l'arbre voisin. Un hurlement sauvage s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que trois de ses côtes se brisaient sous l'impact. Effondrée contre l'écorce, couverte de sang, le souffle coupé, la tête dans un étau de souffrance,la jeune elfe regardait la mort s'approcher. Il allait sûrement la gober d'une traite. La perspective qu'il joue avec sa nourriture la terrifiait. Finalement, pourvu qu'il la gobe d'une traite.

Elle tentait de regarder le monstre dans les yeux mais sa vue se brouillait. Elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait lentement, remuant les ailes comme un humain chasse un moustique, énervé par le poison. Bientôt elle sentirait son souffle brûlant et ce serait terminé. Elle était incapable de bouger.

Elle attendit la mort. Qui se faisait attendre. Le dragon s'était arrêté et se retournait vers quelque chose derrière lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont tous les bienvenus! (surtout s'ils sont négatifs mais commentez avec gentillesse svp, je suis sensible ;) )
> 
> A tous ceux qui voudront bien laisser des kudos, je vous aime! <3


End file.
